Born of My Blood
by PrettyLittleHuman
Summary: ADOPTED From Mistress Ashley. What if the Monks messed with the wrong DNA? What if Dawn was made from Bellatrix instead? And how would Dawn respond to this knowledge, especially when she's already terrified to learn that she is the Key? WARNING: WARNING: Rated T for torture, suggested and actual violence and murder, slight gore.


**A/N: Link To Original Story: s/5455730/1/Mummy-s-Coming-Home**

Born Of My Blood

Prologue

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word! Mummy's gonna buy you a mocking-bird!_" Bellatrix sang lightly to herself, _"And if that mocking-bird don't sing! Mummy's gonna buy you a diamond ring!_"

She had been humming the silly little rhyme all day, oddly calm as she did so.

Anyone who knew Bellatrix knew she couldn't stand anything muggle, even something as harmless as simple rhymes. But she had been feeling strange, happy almost; her sadistic smile had a sort of twisted innocence to it.

For the last few days, she had the same feeling as she did now, though the constant presence of dementors had kept her from understanding it.

But she'd worked to learn the meaning of it, the powerful feeling that somehow outdone the creatures around her. It was a foreign pull in her heart and stomach; it made her feel almost joyful.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass! Mummy's gonna buy you a looking glass!_"

It hurt her head, trying to think of something, but she soon remembered a short period of her final school year.

An essay she'd written, on magical bonds-more specifically, she remembered marriage and children. She'd briefly heard about the matter and became fascinated by the simple nature of it.

Witch mothers; often felt odd stirrings in their body when they became pregnant, felt newness in their magical blood. After all, the child was a product of the mother's body, and there in their magic-a small piece which would always be hidden in the child.

Purebloods would of course be likely to know instantly when they were pregnant, what filthy mudblood could have such an experience, what a foolish idea she'd told herself.

Even her big sister Cissy had felt it with Draco, she told Bella herself.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke! Mummy's gonna buy you a billy goat!_"

Once that piece of the puzzle filled her mind, she realized that she had a baby. How happy she'd been when she put it together, which was why she's begun to start singing.

"_And if that billy goat won't-_" She stopped short when she felt something else.

She looked down at her folded legs, pulling up the rag of a gown she wore, and saw blood pour onto the dirty floor of her cell.

She let out an angry scream as she swiped at the blood, accusing it of stealing her baby, as if it had a motive. She scratched and slammed her fists onto the ground until her nails began to bleed.

She kept screaming out in fury, but then suddenly stopped.

_But there it is, _she thought as she realized the pull hadn't gone, _but how is this possible?_

She howled in frustration, slamming her head against the wall. She seethed as she went back to thinking, which was no easy task.

She decided to try and use her magic, or what little she could without her wand. Divination would do for now, all she needed was concentration, and her determination certainly wouldn't hurt.

Her eyes focused on one point in the room as she concentrated on solving this mystery. This went on for almost an hour before anything happened.

Images flooded her mind, some of which she couldn't remember after, but one image of a girl stuck in her mind.

A girl of about 14 she could tell, with brown hair and pale skin like Bellatrix's-she began to smile at that- and rosy cheeks.

As she watched this image flick through her mind, her sadistic smile returned, her gut telling her that this was her baby.

She'd always wanted a little girl.

Though Bellatrix couldn't understand how or why, she didn't care; all she understood was that her child, her little girl was out there without her. And before she completely broke her concentration, she saw an image of her daughter chained to a wall and a blonde woman coming at her with a muggle weapon.

This sent her into a fury, and she started ripping at her gown as she screamed.

Her little baby was taken from her, she decided, and was without her mummy to protect her! She probably didn't even know she was a witch like her, let alone who her mummy was.

Those filthy muggles would pay for touching her baby, she, Bellatrix Lestrange the Dark Lord's most dangerous Death Eater.

But a miraculous thing happened; her dark mark began to vibrate on her arm, alerting her to the arrival of her lord.

She gazed at the mark in wonderment, slowly running her tongue up her tattooed forearm. She looked to her side, seeing that her cell was now open, and the side of the building blown up.

She smiled, walking outside to see her fellows on broomsticks, coming closer to her. She let out a laugh, happy again, as she reached out to one of the Death Eaters who'd come to her aid.

"Mummy's coming home." She smiled.


End file.
